<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【樱斑】色の修行（其一） by YBC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617801">【樱斑】色の修行（其一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC'>YBC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题内容，gb向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【樱斑】色の修行（其一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“斑，例行修行而已，不要紧张。”柱间拿着文件架站在好友面前，一边在上面勾掉斑的名字，一边拿出来一沓纸条。</p><p>宇智波斑斜眼看了他一会儿，开口说道：“我不明白你订立这种定期考核有什么意义，还不如多考考保命的本事有没有丢掉。”</p><p>“话也不能这么说，你怎么知道这种技能就不能保命？”柱间将那一沓纸条递到他面前。本来作为火影他是不用来做这种事情的，但是如果不是由他亲自前来的话恐怕斑压根儿不会理会这个修行，因此只好拨出一点时间至少让他进去再说。</p><p>斑伸手抽出一张纸条，看了看上面的字。</p><p>“这是你这次要保住的消息，一直到结束都守口如瓶就算结束了。好了进去吧，斑。这次安排的可是——”柱间脸上忽然出现了一种戏谑又不怀好意的笑容，还没等皱起眉头的斑发问，他就推着他的背让他进入准备的木屋。</p><p>木门被无声无息地关上，斑眯着眼睛，片刻之后眼睛通过从房间上方的小窗中渗漏进来的一点光亮适应了眼前昏暗的场景。整个房间并不大，也没有什么设施，只有一个大箱子、一张床和一把椅子而已，现在那把椅子上正坐着一个女人。她翘着腿坐在那里，姿势之不雅让他眉心直跳。</p><p>“欢迎来到我的修炼场，斑。”</p><p>熟悉的声音让斑的胃部发紧，他走上前一步，看到坐在椅子上言笑晏晏的果然是春野樱。</p><p>柱间这家伙，竟然安排她来给自己进行这项修行。斑知道她这个人，木叶最优秀的医疗忍者之一，自己也见识过她高超的医术，恐怕很少有人能在如何让他人肉体如自己所愿方面比她更擅长了。不过以前没有听说过她主持过色之修行。</p><p>他这么想，也这么问了：“你教训过很多人了吗？”</p><p>樱耸了耸肩，“我几乎没怎么做过色之修行的教官，这次不过是受柱间的邀请来帮帮忙而已。”</p><p>斑微微点了点头表示知道了，心中还是不解柱间为什么要特意让她来。不过因为已经答应了柱间来参加这项修行做个表率，所以其实他没有考虑过谁给自己进行这回事，反正谁都可以。樱也不想在这件事上与他多费口舌，懒懒地伸手勾了勾手指头：“好了，不管这些事情，修行要开始了。你过来。”</p><p>毕竟她现在是修行的主导者，该听的不听那就是抬杠了。斑走过去站到她面前低头俯视着她。樱伸手轻轻拽住他的襟口让他俯身下来，食指有意无意地从那微微扯开的布料中滑了进去，轻轻点着还隔着中衣的胸膛。“诶，告诉我吧，密语是什么？”她碧绿的眼中有潭水荡漾，一时间波光粼粼，看上一眼就要沉溺其中，什么都要为她倾心而出。如果是旁人恐怕马上就要倾倒，但作为当世最强的写轮眼拥有者，斑怎么也不会被这样的幻术扰乱心神。</p><p>销魂蚀骨的修行，已经开始了。</p><p>斑不动声色地笑了笑，“以为这样我会说吗？”</p><p>樱也笑了，“我知道不会。”她另一只手手腕一翻，斑只见火光一闪，侧目看去，只见右方高高的窗框上一柱香被刚才樱扔出去的燧石点燃，正散发着袅袅烟气。那香不细，怎么看都能燃上三刻钟。</p><p>“在那柱香燃尽之前，你要抗住所有诱惑，同时不能主动动作，否则就算是失败。”樱的手指在他胸口摩挲，一边说着这场修行的规则。斑觉得自己的胸口有点痒，他想咳嗽一声却觉得不是好时机，于是只是唔了一声表示自己明白。</p><p>樱满意地笑了一下，起身拉着他转了个圈，让斑代替自己坐到椅子上，她则顺势坐到他的大腿上，温柔地搂住他的头，低头含吮他的唇舌。</p><p>斑从前关于这方面的修行不过是关于时间和激烈程度的把握，还从来没有遇到过这种什么“不能主动动作”“保住密语”这种奇怪的限制，因此他也不知道当下应该如何反应，所以只是坐在那里一动不动。</p><p>樱细心地吻着他，垂下的睫毛几乎将她的眼珠完全盖住，纵使想要观察，斑也看不到那眼中的神色，于是只好静观其变。</p><p>这个吻相当漫长，就在斑想着这女人怕不是要把一柱香的时间都浪费掉的时候樱抬起头，无奈地看着他，撩起自己落到他脸上的头发：“斑，你该不会是没有跟别人接过吻吧？”</p><p>斑脸色一肃，“有什么问题吗？”他没有直接回答，因为……确实没有。他以前会亲吻床伴的身体，甚至她们的嘴唇，但是真正像春野樱这样的接吻从来没有过。而且他大多数时候直奔主题，进入主题后接吻就成了无关紧要的事情。</p><p>“唉，今天破例给你多花点时间。来，张开嘴。”她捧着他的脸，一副慈悲的样子，仿佛对于密语的获得早已笃定在心，只不过多花点时间来调教他这“未经世事”的男人而已。</p><p>斑心中不豫。即使是这种不入流的事情他也未必愿意被看轻。仍然先是如她所言微微张开嘴唇，他心中想的是一会儿进入正题之后她一定能尝到自己的厉害。</p><p>然后一个香软湿滑的东西伸进他的口中。斑一惊，差点下意识咬了下去，还好发现是春野樱的舌头才及时停止了正要合上的牙关。她的嘴角好像往上翘了一点，似乎是发现了他刚才一瞬间的惊讶。斑来不及去恼怒她的好整以暇，因为她的舌头已经勾着自己的缠绵起来。他本能地想要与她共舞，却又想起刚才她说的“不能主动动作”而停下来。樱见他半天没反应，想到了什么，稍微离开一点，轻喘着说：“吻我。”</p><p>像个命令，但斑已经顾不得那许多了，他几乎是立刻按住了樱的后脑堵上她的嘴，靠着椅背的腰挺直起来压向坐在腿上的女人。</p><p>樱确实被他突如其来的反攻吓了一跳，心中想着不愧是他，任何事情上手都这么快。于是在斑体会这首次尝试的交换津液的粘腻暧昧时，她将手从他的襟口中伸了进去，解开腰带，摸上他的胸膛。</p><p>斑也要解她的衣服，樱制止了他，“解开衣服的话，必须要告诉我密语才行哦。”</p><p>斑看了她一眼，于是不再碰她的衣服，重新吮吻她的唇，脸和脖子。他有点不清楚为什么忽然对这身体感了兴趣，就像她带着某种诱惑他的香味一般。</p><p>“好啦，不能脱，可是可以摸摸我。”樱这么说着，自己的手已经伸到斑的背后，腰臀相接的地方，在那里打着圈。斑听樱这么说，空出来一只手揉上她的胸口，不大温柔地捏拧，让她觉得有点疼。不过樱尚且能忍受，她一边漫不经心地跟斑互相爱抚，一边在他身上各处摸来寻去，很快就发现了几处碰到他就会身体颤抖，而且揉她胸部的力量也会更大的地方。</p><p>弄清楚以后她松开搂着他的手，推开斑让他和自己保持距离，然后从容地站起身，整理好有些凌乱的衣衫。斑坐在椅子上低喘，衣服被她扯地七零八落，如此看来倒像是被欺凌了一般。不过那在阴影中的脸上一双眼睛熠熠闪光，像是丛林中的獠牙凶兽，虎视眈眈地看着他。樱哼笑一声指了指边上的床，说道：“躺上去。”</p><p>斑停顿了片刻，瞟了一眼窗台上的蜡烛，燃了五分之一都不到，他心里讶异了一下，还以为刚才的那番事情已经消磨了不少时间。然后他站起身，径直走过去照着樱的吩咐躺下，平复呼吸的同时想着接下来将会有怎样的引诱。</p><p>樱在他之后上床，跨坐在他的腰间。从他这个角度可以看到她姣好的腰身和隆起的胸脯。她伸手脱下斑的衣服，随手扔在一边，在他还没有反应过来的时候裤子也被她退下，纹丝不动的下半身落在她眼中。</p><p>“哦——”樱盯着他沉睡在浓密体毛中的性器发出一声意味不明的声音，然后戏谑地觑着他：“斑，你是先天有勃起障碍吗？一般人可不会在刚才那样的事情以后一点反应都没有。就连我——”</p><p>她俯下身贴上他的耳朵，柔软的胸部完全压在他身上，耳朵这样没什么温度的地方被她温热的吐息浸染，也湿热起来，“——你猜我下面已经到什么程度了？”</p><p>斑瞳孔动了动。这女人确实有本事，随便说一句话都引人遐想，撩人不已。</p><p>樱没有坐起身，就着这样的姿势开始抚摸刚才她找到的那些敏感点。果然，在这样集中的刺激下，斑才压下去的喘息很快又响了起来，并且比刚才更为混浊低哑。樱逐渐感觉到臀后的东西慢慢变得坚硬，她满意地笑了笑，轻轻咬了咬斑小巧的乳首，坐起身反手摸了摸勃起后颇为壮观的性器。</p><p>“你一定让很多女人十分为难吧，斑？”她一边调笑着，一边手法娴熟地拨弄那柱头。透明的液体微微渗出来，斑吞咽了一下，扭头去看香。</p><p>“别总是看那个，仿佛我在折磨你一样。”樱捏着他的下巴强行让他转过头，手上不轻不重地捏了一下肉柱下的囊袋。斑受不住地缩了一下膝盖，喉中一梗，发出一声低哼，好不容易忍住被强行释放的冲动。</p><p>他不想修行失败，但也不想被女人用手玩出来。</p><p>樱忽然翻身下床，走到房间里的大箱子旁边打开它，斑看到她迅速取出一个什么东西回来，他眯着眼睛，完全看不到是什么。女人想了想，先是结了个印，只听见砰砰砰砰四声响，四个一模一样的春野樱出现在他周围，为首的这个笑吟吟地挥着手上一根很细很细，大约小指那么长，尾端系着细绳的短棒，说道：“斑，接下来你要做的是不能挣扎，如果我的任何一个影分身因为你的挣扎消失，你的修行就失败了。”说着她一挥手，了解她心意的影分身纷纷站到斑的四肢处，扯开按住。</p><p>斑有一种不详的预感，他努力低头看去，只见本体樱正要将那根细棒从他的前端戳进去。</p><p>下意识地扭过腰，但春野樱的影分身也力气极大，一下就扭了回去。</p><p>“别——”他只发出一个音节，本体樱就抬头看他，微笑着说：“那么密语是什么？”</p><p>斑立刻抿唇不语。樱无所谓地摇摇头，将细棒插进龟头上的马眼中。</p><p>“呃啊——”瞬间传来的酸涩痛感让斑简直准备直接挥刀自宫，仅剩的一丝清明让他努力不去多做挣扎，以免让樱的影分身消失。</p><p>樱并不粗暴，她几乎是小心翼翼地将细棒推了进去，还时不时爱抚一下柱身和下面的囊袋。因为前面已经分泌出一些液体，除开一开始的酸痛以外，后面斑竟然感觉到了一丝奇怪的痒意。</p><p>等差不多只有绳子露在外面的时候樱终于停了下来。斑大口喘着气，背上已经完全汗湿了，结实的肌肉虬结在一起，是他要忍住不反抗的缘故。樱挥手散去了影分身，爱怜地亲了亲斑的小腹，夸奖道：“你很好，很能忍耐。”斑转动眼珠瞪着她，粗喘着说：“你——你别落到我手里——”</p><p>“咦，难道你准备私报公仇吗？”樱故作惊慌，“那反正你准备这么做了，我可不能白担了虚名。”她说着，伸手握住了他并未疲软的性器。</p><p>以前也有女人甚至用嘴给他做过，但斑不知道，仅仅靠一双手就能让自己舒爽至斯。那根短棒只要不碰，渐渐的也就没了感觉，樱柔嫩又带茧的手松紧有度地让他的东西在她手心里摩挲，另一只手也照顾着他身上的其他地方。他渐渐地觉得身体无比火热起来，逐渐堆积到下腹，升腾而起，却无论如何无法疏解。</p><p>他已经有些痛苦，这才明白春野樱刚才在自己下身插进那根短棒的目的，是不让他射精。</p><p>“你——你让我出来——”他咬牙切齿地低声说。</p><p>“密语是什么？”樱笑着亲吻了一下他的性器，手上的动作在不断加快。</p><p>斑此刻连看一看香的精神也分不出去了，他大口喘着气，被不断逼向巅峰。徒劳地闭上眼睛，却无法阻止身体的快感堵塞在下腹无法释放。</p><p>樱欺身上来，将他的性器夹在两腿之间摩挲，不同的快感和仿佛是生殖器之间接近的共鸣让他更加受不住。樱亲吻着他的嘴唇，甜腻地说：“斑，不过是一条可有可无的密语。你现在不难受吗？说出来吧，说出来我就让你舒服。”她的腿在收紧，他已经饱胀到极限了。</p><p>樱舔着他的脖子，想来斑来参加这项修行之前已经沐浴更衣，身上完全没有每次她给他疗伤时都能闻到的那股浓重血腥味。</p><p>你还能撑多久呢，斑？</p><p>樱笑看着窗台上还剩五分之一的香，不期然一双钢铁般的胳膊箍住了她的腰肢。她低头看到斑的眼中仿佛有火焰在燃烧。</p><p>正要警告他不能自主动作，斑开口低哑地说道：“人生五十年——”</p><p>樱愣了一下，紧接着紧紧盯着他。</p><p>“——如梦亦如幻。”</p><p>这就是他抽中的密语。</p><p>樱事前已经在他抽中之后得到通传，知道就是这句。她微微一笑，倾身在他的嘴角吻了一下，“真乖。”反手慢慢抽出插在马眼中的细棒。斑的身体抽搐了一下，随后紧紧抱住樱，在她的腿间飞速抽插了数次，堆积的精液终于得以倾泻而出，射了有一会儿才停下来，这期间他牢牢箍住樱，浑身的肌肉都绷得硬得不像话。</p><p>结束之后他闭着眼睛喘气，樱施施然从他身上下来，捡起地上的衣服盖在他身上，摇摇头微带嘲意地说：“还说是跟初代目比肩的人物呢，这样的修行都通过不了。”</p><p>窗户上的香这才燃烧到了终点。</p><p>斑闭着眼睛不说话。樱坐在他身边拍了拍他的脸，“起来了，不合格。”</p><p>斑倏地睁开眼睛死死地盯着她，一字一顿地说：“你别落到我手上。”</p><p>一模一样的威胁，不过现在可比刚才真情实感多了。</p><p>樱垂眼笑了笑，“我恭候着呢，不合格的斑大人。”</p><p>［END］</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>